


My one and only - Part 02

by BigLeoSis



Series: My one and only [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).



**My one and only II – 01**

 

Die Ereignisse mit dem Winter Soldier beschäftigen mich noch lange und auch wenn ich die ganzen Daten von Natasha bekommen hatte, so half es mir am Anfang nicht weiter.

Bucky war früher schon so gewesen. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann fand man ihn auch kaum. Und nach der Ausbildung zum Assassinen bezweifelte ich, dass es leichter geworden war.

Dennoch hielt ich meine Augen und Ohren nach ihm offen, denn ich wollte ihn nicht aufgeben. Nicht wenn ich wusste, dass er noch lebte!

 

Den Tag, an dem er schließlich wirklich vor mir stand, sah ich nicht kommen.

 

Es war früher Morgen und wie üblich drehte ich meine Runden am Washington Monument. Sam hatte sich für heute entschuldigt, denn er hatte irgendwas Wichtiges zu tun. Ich vermutete mal, er wollte schlafen.

 

Ich war gerade abgebogen und lief an der Baumallee entlang, völlig auf meinen Lauf konzentriert, dass ich ihn am Anfang gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als ich nach der nächsten Runde wieder an der gleichen Stelle vorbei kam, hörte ich meinen Namen.

Leise und ziemlich leicht zu überhören, Aber der Klang der Stimme und der weiche Ton kamen mir so bekannt vor, dass ich aus dem Tritt kam. Als ich mich neugierig umdrehte, fiel ich sogar über meine eigenen Beine und landete unsanft auf meiner Seite.

Sam hätte sich mit Sicherheit köstlich darüber amüsiert.

 

Zwischen den Bäumen stand er …

Im Halbdunkel, mit Mütze, Kapuzenpulli und einer Sonnenbrille.

Das Einzige, dass ihn verriet war der Schimmer seines Metallarmes.

 

Ich rappelte mich hoch, sodass ich saß und starrte ihn an. Ich war fassungslos und meine Gefühle fuhren mit einem Mal wieder Achterbahn, so wie früher.

 

"Bucky ..." kam es leise über meine Lippen.

 

Er zuckte merklich zusammen und auch mich quälte es innerlich, dass er nicht einfach zu mir kam, dass ich ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte, um ihm zu versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er blieb einfach dort stehen und sah mich an.

Ich erhob mich nun vom Boden, klopfte den Staub von meiner Hose. Unschlüssig blieb ich auf der Stelle stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich zu ihm kommen durfte, oder ob das noch zu früh war. Also wartete ich einfach ab.

 

Es wurde langsam heller und immer mehr Jogger begannen ihre Runden zu drehen.

 

"Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst," sagte ich zu ihm, denn langsam kam ich mir ein wenig albern vor.

 

Bucky nickte, was mir zumindest die Sicherheit gab, dass er mich verstanden hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihn drehte ich mich um und begann nach Hause zu laufen.

 

Dort angekommen machte ich mir erst einmal einen Kaffee. Ganz altmodisch mit einer Filtermaschine. Denn der Kaffee aus diesen neumodischen Maschinen schmeckte einfach seltsam und es war schwer, seine alten Gewohnheiten loszuwerden.

Während der Kaffee durchlief, nahm ich mein Handy und überprüfte meine Nachrichten. Aber es war nichts dabei, dass mich interessierte.

 

Ich nahm einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank, ehe ich mir einen Kaffee einschenkte und mich dann auf das Sofa setzte. Es war mein typisches Morgenritual und ich genoss die Ruhe. Durch mein geöffnetes Wohnzimmerfenster drang leiser Verkehrslärm nach oben und auch ab und an konnte man das Zwitschern der Vögel hören.

 

"Steve …"

 

Erschrocken warf ich Joghurt und Löffel von mir und sprang vom Sofa.

 

Bucky stand in meiner Wohnung vor dem geöffneten Fenster und blickte mich ebenso erschrocken an, wie vermutlich ich ihn.

Als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ja wusste, wo er mich finden konnte, hatte ich eigentlich gemeint, er sollte die Haustüre benutzen und nicht durch mein Fenster einsteigen. Ich richtete mich wieder ein wenig auf und seufzte laut.

 

„Hey Bucky,“ begrüßte ich ihn.

 

Er schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz starb ein klein wenig mehr.

Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, er wirkte müde und sein Gesicht war aschfahl.

 

„Warum nennst du mich so?“

 

Erneut war es an mir, ihn ein wenig verwirrt anzuschauen.

 

„Warum nenne ich dich wie? Bucky? Weil das dein Name ist … Du bist James Buchanan Barnes. Du bist mein bester Freund, du warst immer an meiner Seite, seit ich denken kann! Und ich habe dich immer Bucky genannt, du wurdest mir so vorgestellt!“

 

„Woher weißt du, dass ich noch immer der bin, der ich damals war? Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich nicht jemand völlig anderes bin?“

 

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, während ich einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

 

„Was mich sicher macht, dass du noch immer der bist, der du warst?“ Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus. „Vertraust du mir?“

 

Skeptisch betrachtete Bucky meine Hand, ehe sein Blick hoch wanderte und er auf meine Augen traf. Ich konnte Unsicherheit erkennen, Angst und ein wenig von dem alten Bucky, den ich gekannt hatte.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, ehe er seine Hand vorsichtig in die meine legte und mein Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter wurde. Ich schloss meine Finger nun um seine.

 

„Komm Buck, ich muss dir was zeigen,“ sagte ich zu ihm.

 

„Wohin gehen wir?“

 

„In mein Schlafzimmer.“

 

Buckys Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und sein Blick blieb skeptisch, dennoch schloss er zu mir auf und wir gingen in den genannten Raum. Dabei kamen wir an meiner Küche vorbei.

 

„Du hast Kaffee gemacht?“ fragte Bucky.

 

Ich blieb einen Moment neben ihm stehen und blickte in die Küche. Es war noch ein Schluck in der Kanne übrig, den ich mir normal für den späteren Vormittag aufhob.

 

„Ja, möchtest du welchen?“

 

Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ich nickte und setzte meinen Weg fort. Bucky blieb noch einen Moment auf der Stelle stehen, ehe er mir folgte. Ich führte ihn den Gang entlang und schob meine Schlafzimmertür mit dem Fuß auf.

Uns schlug kalte Luft entgegen und ich fröstelte einen Moment. Ich hatte über Nacht die Fenster offen gelassen und die ersten Vorzeichen für einen frühen Winter stellten sich langsam ein.

 

Ich wurde abrupt zum stehen gebracht, als Bucky in der Tür stehen blieb und sich erstaunt umsah.

Es war nicht ganz das, was wir gewohnt waren. Allein mein Schlafzimmer war vermutlich so groß wie unser altes Wohnzimmer und die Küche zusammen.

In der Mitte stand ein großes Doppelbett, die Bettwäsche war noch von letzter Nacht zerwühlt. Natasha hatte die Bettwäsche ausgesucht und mir schoss ein wenig die Röte auf die Wangen.

Was musste das wohl für einen Eindruck machen?

 

Buckys Hand löste sich aus meiner, als er weiter in das Zimmer trat. Ich beobachtete ihn, während er sich umsah. Bucky schien heute immer vorsichtig zu sein, immer auf der Hut, als vermutete er hinter jeder Ecke einen Angreifer.

 

Als er vor meinen großen Spiegel trat, blieb Bucky wieder stehen und betrachtete sich selbst. Ich ging langsam zu ihm rüber und stellte mich hinter ihn, so wie er es früher immer bei mir gemacht hatte.

Er war jetzt ein wenig kleiner als ich und ich blickte an ihm vorbei in den Spiegel, sodass sich unsere Blicke trafen.

 

„Du hast mich gefragt, was mich so sicher macht, dass du noch immer der bist, der du einst warst.“

 

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich das alles anfangen sollte, aber ich hatte da so eine Idee

 

"Du hast das früher immer mit mir gemacht, wenn ich wieder einen ... sagen wir … schwierigen Tag gehabt hatte. Du hast mich gepackt und vor unseren Spiegel gestellt. Dann hast du mich festgehalten, etwa so ..." Ich legte meinen linken Arm um Buckys Oberkörper, ließ ihm aber genug Freiraum damit er sich nicht eingeengt fühlte. Dann schob ich ihm meine Finger der Rechten unters Kinn und zwang Bucky, sich selbst anzusehen.

"Du hast mich immer dazu genötigt und ich habe es gehasst. Zumindest am Anfang. Aber ich lernte irgendwann, dass hinter deinen Worten nicht nur leere Versprechungen lagen, sondern das du es wirklich ernst meintest. Und vielleicht ist es nun an mir, dir zu zeigen wie wertvoll du bist." Ich platzierte einen kleinen Kuss hinter Buckys Ohr und er erschauerte in meiner Umarmung.

 

"Sieh dir deine Augen an Bucky. Dieses wunderbare graublau. Ich hab sie vom ersten Moment an gemocht, weil sie mich immer an die stürmischen Wintertage erinnerten, an denen mich Ma nicht nach draußen lassen wollte. Und mit einem Mal konnte ich so einen Wintersturm jeden Tag ansehen. Und immer wenn du wütend warst oder aufgebracht und dich mit deinen Eltern gestritten hattest, waren sie dunkel und wirkten ein wenig gefährlich. Aber wenn du dann wieder bei mir und Ma warst, war das mit einem Mal verschwunden und deine Augen erinnerten mich an sanften Schneefall …"

 

"Du hast den Winter immer gemocht," flüsterte Bucky.

 

"Das stimmt," bestätigte ich ihm. "Denn da waren wir immer drinnen und ich hatte dich für mich allein, musste dich nicht mit den anderen Kindern teilen. Und meine Ma ließ uns die Sofakissen auf den Boden werfen und wir konnten uns ein Fort bauen, in das nur wir durften. Im Winter hast du immer mir allein gehört. Aber ich mochte nicht nur deine Augen," erklärte ich weiter.

"Deine Lippen waren mir auch immer wichtig und ich fand es immer furchtbar, wenn du wieder Prügel für mich eingesteckt hast und sie aufgeplatzt war. Und als wir dann zusammen wohnten, wenn du mir sanfte Küsse gestohlen hast. Ich hätte das den ganze Tag tun können. Und dann liebe ich dein Gesicht, es hat sich in den 70 Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Du hast noch immer dieses markante Kinn mit den Grübchen." Ich ließ meinen linken Arm ein wenig nach unten gleiten und verwob meine Finger mit denen von Buckys Metallarm.

 

"Ich hab auch immer deine Hände geliebt, weil sie mich festhalten konnten, ohne mir wehzutun und weil sie so sanft waren, wenn du mich berührt hast und das obwohl du den ganze Tag schuften musstest." Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder auf Buckys Augen. Er sah mich unverwandt an.

"Aber weißt du, was mich so sicher macht, dass noch immer du in dir steckst? Dein Herz Bucky. Du hast mich immer beschützt und gerettet und selbst als du nicht wusstest, wer du bist, bist du in diesen See gesprungen und hast mich raus geholt. Du warst es, der mich an Land brachte und mich vorm ertrinken gerettet hat. Und auch wenn du dich damals vielleicht nicht an mich erinnert hast, dein Herz hat mich nie vergessen."

Ich hatte meine freie Hand über Buckys Herz geschoben und konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag fühlen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und sein Atem ging auch ein wenig schneller.

 

"Als du in diesen Abgrund gefallen bist, brach mir das Herz. Ich habe versucht mich zu betrinken, wollte dir folgen. Ich wollte da sein, wo du warst ..." Ich senkte meinen Kopf. "Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Und ich hoffte, endlich bei dir zu sein, als ich dieses Flugzeug ins Eis geflogen habe. Aber als ich aufwachte warst du noch immer tot und ich in einem neuen Jahrhundert, mit neuen Herausforderungen und für den Moment war ich so überfordert, dass ich dich vergessen habe ... dafür wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen Bucky. Ich hätte dich nie vergessen dürfen."

 

Bucky löste sich nun von mir, befreite sich aus meinen Armen und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Für einen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Doch dann drehte er sich zu mir um.

 

"Das Erste, woran ich mich erinnerte, als alles aus diesem Nebel auftauchte waren deine Augen. Diese blauen Augen, die immer diesen Ausdruck von tiefer Liebe in sich trugen. Sie haben mich im Schlaf verfolgt ... nicht die Art von Albtraum, den man nach meinen Taten erwarten würde. Aber es hörte nicht auf und ich begann zu suchen. Nach dem Mann, den du auf dem Helicarrier 'Bucky' genannt hast und ich erfuhr, dass es im Smithsonian eine Ausstellung zu Captain America und seinen Begleitern gab. Und einer dieser Männer sah aus wie ich. Sein Name war James Buchanan Barnes, geboren 1914, Sergeant in der 107ten Division und während einer Mission verschollen. Ich war mehr als einmal in dieser Ausstellung, denn da stand nichts von den Gefühlen, die sich langsam in mir breit machten ... die verboten waren."

 

Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch Bucky hielt die Hand hoch, um mich davon abzuhalten.

 

"Nicht ... ich bin noch nicht fertig. Nicht nur du hast diese ganzen Neuerungen der Zeit für dich entdeckt. Auch ich habe Bekanntschaft mit dem Internet gemacht und habe mich ein wenig schlau gemacht. Und das was ich dort zu lesen bekam, ließ diese kleine Hoffnung in mir weiter wachsen, dass es für uns noch Hoffnung gab. Und je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr konnte ich mich an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnern. Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du nach mir gesucht hast, wie du nicht aufgegeben hast. Wie du weiter an mich glaubtest. Und da wurde mir langsam klar, dass das was ich in meinen Träumen sah, du warst. Und dass ich dich noch immer liebe … aber ich habe so viele schlimme Dinge getan und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mir das vergeben konntest.“ Bucky lachte matt.

 

„Du hast dich immer für Gerechtigkeit eingesetzt und dafür, dass die Schwachen und Verletzlichen geschützt wurden. Und ich bin zu dem geworden, was du am meisten verabscheut hast. Ich bin ein Mörder Steve. Ich wollte dir unter keinen Umständen so unter die Augen treten … ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich von dir weisen. Also habe ich dich am Anfang nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, ohne das du mich bemerktest. Es tat ein wenig weh, zu sehen, dass du aufgehört hattest, nach mir zu suchen. Aber ich verstand es.“ Er sah traurig zu mir.

 

„Aber heute … verdammt Steve … ich kann so einfach nicht weitermachen. Du hast mein Herz vor über 70 Jahren gestohlen. Du hast es dir einfach genommen, ohne mich zu fragen. Und es ist gut, dass du es getan hast, weil du eine Kontinuität in mein Leben gebracht hast! Damals und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das auch heute wieder schaffst. Bitte Steve ...“ Bucky machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Bitte lass mich wieder ein Teil deines Lebens sein … ich brauche dich!“

 

Ich hatte mich nicht bewegt, hatte Bucky keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Seine Worte hatten mich tief berührt.

All die Jahre hatte ich ihn vermisst, hatte mir immer wieder dir Frage gestellt, ob ich ihn auf diesem Zug hätte retten können, ob ich ihn vor dem Winter Soldier hätte bewahren können.

Aber das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit uns vorgehabt und nun stand er hier, vor mir, in meinem Schlafzimmer und wollte wieder Teil meines Lebens sein. Wie konnte ich da nein sagen?

 

Bucky öffnete seine Arme und nur wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Es schien beinahe so, dass mein Körper schneller arbeitete als mein Kopf.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert, wenn man mal von meiner Statur absah.

 

"Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich dich nicht wieder in meinem Leben haben möchte, Bucky? Das was du getan hast, hast du nicht freiwillig gemacht. Du wurdest dazu gezwungen. Und ich werde auf alle Fälle hinter dir stehen."

 

Buckys Arme schlangen sich ein wenig fester um mich und ich grub mein Gesicht in seine Schulter. Ich atmete tief den Duft von Bucky ein, der mir so vertraut war. Das männliche, herbe und etwas, dass einzigartig für Bucky war, versteckt unter dem Geruch von frischem Schweiß.

 

"Danke Steve ... danke, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast."

 

Ich löste mich ein wenig von meinem besten Freund und sah ihm in die Augen. Bucky lächelte mich an und es war das erste ehrliche Lächeln, dass ich seit Jahrzehnten in seinem Gesicht sah. Selbst als wir uns im Krieg getroffen hatten, sein Lächeln hatte damals nie seine Augen erreicht.

Doch heute war es anders, denn seine Augen strahlten wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Eine seiner Hände wanderte nach oben, legte sich an meine Wange und Buckys Daumen strich sanft über die Haut unter meinem Auge. Ich schmiegte mich in die raue Handfläche, drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich Buckys Handgelenk küssen konnte, was ihm ein leises lachen entlockte.

 

"Wirst du bleiben?" fragte ich meinen besten Freund.

 

"Wenn du mich denn hier haben möchtest, dann werde ich bleiben." Ich nickte. "Dann ja."

 

Ich lehnte mich nach vorn und küsste Bucky vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Im ersten Augenblick versteifte er sich ein wenig, doch dann presste er nach vorn und brachte uns beinahe zu Fall. Lachend löste ich mich von Bucky.

 

"Darf ich dich dann zu einem Frühstück einladen? Ich hab Kaffee gemacht und mich hat da vorhin jemand um meinen Joghurt gebracht." Bucky grinste.

 

"Ganz schön frech, Captain America um sein hart verdientes Frühstück zu bringen," erwiderte Bucky.

 

Zusammen verließen wir mein Schlafzimmer, kehrten in meine Küche zurück.

Bucky setzte sich an die Anrichte, während ich Eier und Bacon aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Ich goss ihm den restlichen Kaffee in eine Tasse und stellte sie ihm hin. Nachdem ich frischen Toast in die Maschine gesteckt hatte, widmete ich mich den Eiern und dem Bacon.

Es fühlte sich wieder ein bisschen an wie früher, wenn ich immer für Bucky Frühstück gemacht hatte. Gut, damals hatten wir so Sachen wie Speck und Eier nur zu besonderen Anlässen gemacht. Aber heute konnte ich es mir leisten.

Ich verteilte die Speisen auf zwei Teller, reichte einen davon Bucky und nahm dann ihm gegenüber platz.

 

"Bucky?"

 

Der Ältere hob seinen Kopf und sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Was ist?"

 

"Wir haben nur ein Bett …"

 

Bucky lachte lauthals. "Ich glaube das sollte groß genug für uns sein, oder?"

 

Natürlich war es groß genug für uns, aber ich hatte ihn lachen hören wollen. Das hatte ich viel zu sehr vermisst.

 

"Denkst du, deine Freunde werden mich akzeptieren?" fragte Bucky, nun wieder etwas ernster.

 

Ich überlegte einen Moment. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber du kennst Natasha bereits. Ihr seit schon einmal aufeinander getroffen. Und sie will mich glücklich sehen. Sie ist so was wie meine beste Freundin. Und Sam hat mir bei der Suche geholfen ... ich glaube er ist froh, wenn ich endlich aufhöre Trübsal zu blasen ... mehr Freunde habe ich nicht. Bekannte, aber keine Freunde. Und was die denken ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Du bist wichtig für mich und seit wann ist die Meinung Anderer für uns wichtig."

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Bucky zu seiner Antwort ansetzte. Er legte die Gabel neben den Teller und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

 

„Es ist nicht die Meinung Anderer, die wichtig ist für mich. Aber du bist der Held der Nation und ich habe sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt … Ich will nur wissen, wo ich stehe.“

 

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

 

„Gott Bucky … Du stehst an meiner Seite, so wie du es früher auch getan hast,“ erklärte ich ruhig.

„Es wird vielleicht nicht allen auf Anhieb gefallen, aber solange wir zusammen sind, ist alles in Ordnung! 'Ich steh das mit dir durch', weißt du noch?“

 

Bucky lächelte matt. Aber ich meinte es ehrlich. Ich wollte das mit ihm durchstehen. Und ich würde ihm helfen, egal was er von mir brauchte … er würde es bekommen.

 

„Sag mir was du brauchst Buck …“ forderte ich ihn auf.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Was könnte ich den noch von dir verlangen, abgesehen von dem, das du mir bereits gegeben hast?“ Er hielt noch immer seine Tasse zwischen den Händen. „Außer … einer Dusche vielleicht?“

 

Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als ich ihn ansah.

Dusche, klar konnte er eine Dusche haben. Sowas besaß ich auch. Und sie hatte sogar warmes Wasser!

 

Noch so ein Luxus, den wir früher nicht gehabt hatten.

 

**=^=**

 

Nachdem wir zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, zeigte ich Bucky das Badezimmer. Ich gab ihm ein Handtuch, frische Klamotten und stellte eine zweite Zahnbürste in die Halterung. Vielleicht konnte er sie auch brauchen.

Als mein bester Freund versorgt war, verließ ich den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter mir, um Bucky ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.

Aber ich wartete bis ich das Wasser hören konnte, erst dann wagte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich nahm mein Handy von der nahen Ablage und begann eine Nachricht zu tippen. An die zwei Menschen, die uns mit Sicherheit helfen konnten und würden.

 

 _'Er ist hier'_ \- mehr Information würden weder Sam noch Natasha brauchen.

 

Sam hielt sich im Moment wieder in DC auf, arbeitete in seiner alten Stelle. Aber wo Nat war wusste im Moment wohl keiner. Nachdem sie sich dem Ausschuss gestellt hatte und mir die Daten über Bucky gegeben hatte, war sie untergetaucht.

Genauso wie Fury. Hill arbeitete nun für Stark Industries und offiziell gab es S.H.i.E.L.D nun nicht mehr.

 

Ich legte das Handy auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ließ mich etwas tiefer in das weiche Sofa sinken. Ich wollte nur für einen Moment die Augen schließen und über die letzten Stunden nachdenken, doch das wurde mir nicht gegönnt.

Das Mobiltelefon auf meinem Tisch begann zu vibrieren.

Ohne großartig auf das Display zu schauen, hob ich es hoch und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

 

"Geht es dir gut?" Es war Natasha.

 

"Es geht mir Bestens," antwortete ich ihr. "Buck ist gerade duschen und ich dachte, ich lasse dich und Sam wissen, dass er endlich da ist."

 

"Wie geht es ihm?" Ihre Stimme klang wie immer. Ruhig und beherrscht.

 

"Gut ... denke ich. Aber das wird sich wohl erst mit der Zeit zeigen. Kannst du uns ein wenig Zeit geben?"

 

"Zeit? Steve, er ist einer der meistgesuchten Verbrecher der Vereinten Nationen, was denkst du, kann ich da großartig machen? Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann ... bitte seid vorsichtig, bleibt am Besten in deiner Wohnung. Ich werde so bald wie möglich nach DC zurück kehren."

 

"Danke Nat ... ich möchte nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihm haben …"

 

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie am anderen Ende der Leitung lächelte.

 

"Ein paar Tage kann ich euch schon verschaffen. Bis dann, Steve."

 

Meinen Dank brachte ich nicht mehr an, denn sie hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Mit einem Seufzen legte ich das Handy wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment, als ich die Badezimmertür hörte und kurz darauf die Schritte von Bucky.

Er trocknete sich das Haar, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. In meiner Jogginghose und dem Shirt sah er gleich wieder etwas 'normaler' aus. Mich störte der Metallarm wenig, doch ich vermutete, dass ich damit wohl der Einzige war.

Aber er hatte Bucky in gewisser Weise das leben gerettet und deshalb war ich dankbar darum.

Bucky sah mich fragend an, nachdem sein Blick kurz auf den Tisch hängen geblieben war und er das Telefon bemerkt hatte.

 

"Mit wem hast du telefoniert?" fragte er skeptisch.

 

Ich atmete tief ein und setzte mich aufrecht hin, starrte auf meine Hände. Sie passten endlich zu meinem Körper.

 

"Mit Natasha. Sie wird uns ein paar Tage Ruhe verschaffen. Und wenn sie dann in DC ist, können wir uns gemeinsam überlegen, was wir machen, damit die Welt den wahren James Buchanan Barnes kennen lernen kann."

 

Bucky kam um den Tisch herum und ließ sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen. Das Handtuch, welches er bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte, landete auf der Lehne.

 

"Du willst das wohl durchziehen oder? Ich könnte mich auch weiterhin verstecken. Ich bin gut darin und es würde dir keine Probleme bereiten …"

 

"Komm schon Bucky, was wäre das denn bitte für ein Leben? Ständig auf der Flucht zu sein, nie sicher vor Angriffen? Das will ich dir nicht zumuten! Wir haben schon schlimmeres durchgestanden und ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen! Das mussten wir damals lang genug."

 

"Ich hab da etwas zu dir gesagt, als ich einen meiner Jobs an den Docks verloren hatte …"

 

Ich nickte. "Das hab ich nie vergessen Bucky."

 

"Willst du das denn noch immer?"

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah Bucky endlich an. Ein fragender Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und ich nickte.

Ich hatte nie etwas anderes gewollt.

Ich war ihm schließlich verfallen, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und auch meine Schwärmerei mit Peggy hatte daran nichts geändert.

Mit ihr hatte es sich nie so angefühlt, wie mit Bucky. So echt.

 

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zu Bucky rüber, sodass sich unsere Schultern berührten.

 

"Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Männer mit Grübchen im Kinn …"

 

Bucky lachte. "Dann bin ich ja genau dein Mann."

 

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, ebenso wie ich. Seine Lippen verschlossen sanft die meinen, sie blieben nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe Bucky sich wieder löste und seine Stirn gegen meine lehnte.

 

"Stevie ..." hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, legte seine Hand an meine Wange.

 

Ich schloss meine Augen.

 

Ja ... wir würden das gemeinsam schaffen!

 

 _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	2. 02

**My one and only II – 02**

 

Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät gewesen. Erst später Vormittag und so hatten Bucky und ich den Rest des Nachmittags vor dem TV verbracht.

 

Ich hatte ihm meine Lieblingsserien gezeigt, Filme welche Sam mir empfohlen hatte und mein bester Freund verfolgte sie interessiert. Hin und wieder stellte er mir Fragen dazu und ich versuchte sie ihm so gut es ging zu beantworten.

Es war schön, wieder mehr Zeit mit Bucky verbringen zu können und ich genoss die Zeit wirklich. Ich verabschiedete mich nur einmal kurz, um selbst duschen zu gehen. Ich hatte nach dem Joggen noch keine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt.

 

Bucky blieb derweil im Wohnzimmer und sah sich eine Folge von 'Bonanza' an. Die Serie schien ihm zu gefallen, der Western-Stil und das alles.

Ich schälte mich aus meiner Laufhose und dem weißen Shirt, nachdem ich das Wasser angestellt hatte.

Während das Wasser nun warm wurde, warf ich meine verschwitzten Sportsachen in einen Korb. Buckys lagen bereits dort drinnen und ich würde sie bei Gelegenheit waschen.

Ich hängte mein Handtuch noch neben die Tür, ehe ich unter das warme Wasser stieg. Meine Muskeln entspannten sich augenblicklich und Ruhe durchflutete mich. Ich ließ meine Haare gut durchfeuchten, ehe ich zu der Shampooflasche griff und mir etwas auf die Handfläche gab.

Während ich das Gel in mein Haar massierte, hörte ich wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ich musste ein wenig lächeln.

 

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sich die Duschtür öffnete und Bucky zu mir kam. So leise wie möglich schloss er die Tür wieder und blickte dann zu mir. Ich begegnete ihm mit einem Lächeln, welches Bucky erwiderte. Er trat zu mir und meine Augen wanderten das erste Mal über seine Schulter, dort wo das Metall mit seiner Haut verbunden war.

Und zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir, das nicht sehen zu müssen, denn es schmerzte mich so dermaßen, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie an Buckys Schulter. Er bewegte sich weg, drehte die Schulter von mir weg, wich meinem Blick aus.

 

"Nicht ... bleib," bat ich ihn und er hielt inne.

 

Ich schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen uns, sodass unsere Körper flach aneinander gepresst waren. Unsere Knie, Oberschenkel, unsere Bäuche, die Brust ... Buckys Haut fühlte sich so gut an meiner an.

Auch unsere Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich schmiegte meine Wange an Buckys, während er seine Finger mit den meinen verwob. Mit jedem Atemzug streifte ein wenig Luft über mein Ohr und ich erschauerte.

Bucky legte sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab und auch ich senkte meinen Kopf und berührte mit meinen Lippen die vernarbte Haut an seiner Schulter.

Bei dieser Berührung wimmerte Bucky leise und ich löste mich sofort wieder von ihm, aus Angst, ihn verletzt zu haben.

 

"Es tut mir Leid," hauchte ich.

 

Doch Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du hast mir nicht weh getan, Steve. Es ist nur ... ich bin an dieser Stelle sehr empfindlich. Bitte ... bitte mach weiter, es fühlt sich gut an."

 

Als Bucky mich darum bat, senkte ich erneut meine Kopf und ließ meine Lippen über jede erreichbare Stelle gleiten.

Wie es schien war Buckys Schulter an der Front am empfindlichsten und ich liebte es, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, indem ich meine Zunge über das Narbengewebe gleiten ließ.

Mit einem unwirklichen Knurren drückte Bucky plötzlich nach hinten und ich wurde gegen die kühlen Fliesen der Dusche gepresst. Ich konnte gerade noch erschrocken nach Luft holen, ehe meine Lippen schon von Buckys verschlossen wurden.

Der Kuss hatte nichts von der Sanftheit, die wir bis jetzt an den Tag gelegt hatten. Er war hungrig, feucht und leidenschaftlich.

 

Bucky löste sich ein wenig von mir und unser Atem vermischte sich zwischen unseren Mündern.

Mein Atem ging schneller als der von Bucky, ich hatte schon immer schneller als er reagiert und meine Erregung presste sich nun hart gegen Buckys Hüfte. Dieser malträtierte nun meinen Hals. Auch wenn die dunklen Male wohl bald wieder verblassen würden, so war es ein Hochgefühl zu wissen, dass es für eine Weile so sein konnte wie früher.

 

Ich stöhnte leise, meine Finger gruben sich in Buckys Oberarme und seine Arme schoben sich in meinen Rücken, legten sich an meinen Hintern und drückte mich noch fester an sich. Erneut stöhnte ich gegen Buckys Mund und er hob mich nun ohne Mühe hoch.

 

Ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken, schaltete ich das Wasser aus und Bucky löste sich von mir, sah verwirrt zu mir auf.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte er.

 

"Nicht hier Bucky ... lass uns ins Bett gehen."

 

Mein Freund nickte, ehe er seine Hände langsam an meinen Schenkeln nach vorn gleiten ließ und stellte mich vorsichtig auf den Boden. Mir war schwindlig und ich musste mich erst an der Wand anlehnen, was mir einen sorgenvollen Blick von Bucky einbrachte. Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und seine Metallfinger schlossen sich um meine.

 

"Es ist alles gut," antwortete ich ihm. "Es ist nur ... es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das mit jemanden gemacht hab."

 

Bucky lächelte mich an. "Wie lange Steve?" hakte er nach und mir schoss die Röte auf die Wangen.

 

Wir stiegen langsam aus der Dusche und Bucky wickelte mich in mein Handtuch, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Er rubbelte mich trocken, ehe er sich selbst schnell abtrocknete. Anschließend verschränkte er unsere Finger wieder miteinander und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Wie früher folgte ich Bucky, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es war noch immer kühl im Raum und auf meinem Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.

 

Bucky schlug die Decke zurück und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass ich auf die Matratze klettern konnte. Ich hatte Bucky meinen Rücken zugewandt und er schlug mir mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern. Ich warf ihm einen empörten Blick über die Schulter zu, was Bucky leise lachen ließ, ehe er mir folgte.

 

Ich drückte die Kissen zurecht, ehe ich mich in die fluffigen Teile sinken ließ. Auch Bucky legte sich neben mich. Er lag auf seiner rechten Seite, sodass wir uns anschauen konnten, nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt.

 

Und mit einem Mal wurde ich von all meinen unterdrückten Gefühlen überwältigt und die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

All die Male, in denen ich versucht hatte, Bucky aus meinem Gedächtnis zu bannen, um einigermaßen zu funktionieren.

All die Male, als ich mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war, allein und verlassen und er nicht da war, um mich in den Arm zu nehmen und mir zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

 

Und jetzt, mit einem Mal, war Bucky wieder hier. Lag in meinem Bett und hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten in die Stirn gegraben. Seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und wischte die Tränen fort, die sich kontinuierlich ihren Weg bahnten. Bucky brauchte keine Worte, er schloss einfach den Abstand zwischen uns, zog mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest. Meine Hände gruben sich in das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf und immer wieder berührten meine Lippen die seinen.

Und jedes Mal war ein Versprechen.

Das Versprechen, dass ich nun für immer bei ihm bleiben würde.

 

Bucky war früher ein geduldiger Mensch gewesen und wie es schien, hatte er diese Eigenschaft nicht gänzlich verloren. Er wartete bis ich mich wieder beruhigte, ließ seine Hände über meine Schultern gleiten und ließ meine Küsse über sich ergehen.

Als meine Tränen verebbt waren, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine und lächelte mich an.

 

"Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Stevie," erinnerte er mich sanft.

 

Ich seufzte leise. "Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, ehe du nach England ausgeschifft wurdest? Als wir mit diesen Mädchen weg waren und als wir zu Hause dann Liebe gemacht haben?" Bucky nickte.

"Das war das letzte Mal, das ich das mit jemanden gemacht habe."

 

Bucky sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Du scherzt oder?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gab nie jemanden, der mir das Gefühl gab, es wert zu sein. Peggy war nett und herzensgut, aber sie war nicht du. Niemand war du …"

 

"Oh Stevie," seufzte Bucky.

 

Eine seiner Hände legte sich nun an meinen Hinterkopf, brachte mich nah an seine Lippen, ohne mich zu küssen.

 

"Lass mich dir zeigen, dass es die 70 Jahre wert war." Er küsste mich. "Lass mich Liebe mit dir machen. So wie früher. Nur du und ich..."

 

Erneut legten sich seine Lippen auf die meinen und als er sich von mir lösen wollte, hielt ich ihn nun bei mir. Ich spürte, wie sich Buckys Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Langsam drehte Bucky mich nun auf den Rücken, schob sich selbst halb über mich. Und sein Gewicht nun auf mir zu spüren, war alles was ich wollte, denn es hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war diese süße Schwere, die ich vermisst hatte.

Ich löste meine Hände aus Buckys Haar und schlang meine Arme um seine Schultern, brachte ihn nun vollständig über mich.

Mein bester Freund griff nach hinten und zog die Decke über uns, sperrte das Licht des Herbstnachmittages zum größten Teil aus.

 

Bucky war so unglaublich sanft zu mir. Als er meinen Körper nach unten küsste bedachte er jeden Zentimeter Haut, umkreiste meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge, saugte sanft daran und brachte mich zum stöhnen.

Ich hob meine Hüften ein wenig, rieb mein hartes Glied somit an Buckys trainierten Bauch. Ich war bereits so sensibel und es würde nicht mehr viel brauchen, dass ich kam. Aber ich wollte meinen Höhepunkt mit Bucky erleben, also streckte ich mich ein wenig und holte das Gleitgel von meinem Nachttisch.

 

Bucky folgte meinem Tun aufmerksam und nahm die Tube mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Er benetzte seine Finger mit dem klaren Gel, wärmte es einen Moment in seiner Hand, ehe er begann mich vorzubereiten. Er ließ sich erneut so viel Zeit und ich meinte bei seinen Berührungen vergehen zu müssen.

 

Mir war, als ob Stunden vergangen waren, als er sich endlich langsam in mich schob. Meine Finger krallten sich in das Laken und Bucky verschloss meine Lippen in einem feuchten Kuss. Ich stöhnte bei jedem von Buckys Stößen, doch es wurde von seinem Mund gedämpft.

Das Gefühl, welches sich in mir breit machte, hatte etwas von 'nach Hause' kommen, denn als Bucky etwas härter in mich eindrang, wurde ich von meinem Orgasmus überrollt. Meine Beine schlangen sich um Buckys Hüfte, nahmen ihn noch tiefer in mir auf, ehe auch er mit einem tiefen Knurren kam.

 

Wir lagen eine Weile völlig ausgelaugt übereinander, ehe Bucky sich aus mir zurück zog und wieder neben mich ins Bett fiel. Die Finger seiner linken Hand verschränkte er mit meinen und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Knöchel.

Ich lächelte ihn müde an, ehe ich meine Augen schloss. Ich wollte nur ein wenig schlafen.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am frühen Abend dieses Tages erwachte, lag Bucky leise schnarchend neben mir und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, dass er geblieben war.

 

Die nächsten drei Tage verließen wir kaum das Bett, nur um die nötigsten Sachen zu erledigen oder weil wir ein wenig TV schauen wollten. Und im Gegensatz zu Anderen wehrte ich mich vehement gegen ein solches Gerät in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Es war einfach nicht nötig, wenn ein großer TV in meinem Wohnzimmer stand.

Und wenn wir nicht gerade unsere Bedürfnisse befriedigten, lagen wir zusammengekuschelt im Bett und redeten.

Über alles, was uns auf dem Herzen lag. Es gab viele Dinge, die wir voneinander nicht wussten, denn selbst als wir uns während des zweiten Weltkrieges kurz getroffen hatten, so waren wir selten allein miteinander gewesen.

Ich erzählte Bucky von der Zeit in der Grundausbildung, meinen ganzen Begegnungen mit Peggy, Dr. Erskine und Howard Stark, den Ereignissen mit den Aliens und den Avengers.

Mein bester Freund hörte mir aufmerksam zu, stellte mir unzählige Fragen zu den Geschehnissen in New York und ob Thor wirklich ein Gott war. Ich war mir sicher, dass er ihn eines Tages kennenlernen würde.

Auch bat Bucky mich darum ihn mit Tony und Dr. Banner bekannt zu machen. Tony sollte sich seinen Arm ansehen, ob nicht Änderungen daran vorgenommen werden konnten und Dr. Banner wollte er bitten, ihm ein wenig bei der Stressbewältigung zu helfen.

 

Natasha tauchte am Abend des vierten Tages auf, zusammen mit Sam.

Bucky befand sich gerade unter der Dusche und ich hatte es mir nicht nehmen lassen unser Abendessen zu kochen.

Ich bat die Beiden rein und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Den Auflauf konnte man auch mal eben aus den Augen lassen, er stand immerhin schon im Ofen.

Sam setzte sich in den Sessel, während Natasha sich an das Fensterbrett lehnte. Ich warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür, ehe ich mich auf das Sofa setzte.

 

"Wie geht's euch?" fragte Sam und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

"Gut ... wir haben die Zeit zusammen sehr genossen, viel geredet ... Bucky möchte Tony kennenlernen. Er soll sich den Arm ansehen."

 

"Denkst du, dass ist eine gute Idee?" fragte Natasha. "Ich traue ihm nicht …"

 

"Wenn du mir sagst, welche Möglichkeiten wir sonst haben, ohne Bucky an die Welt zu verraten, nur her damit. Ich werde es nicht riskieren, ihn dadurch zu verlieren!"

 

"Steve ..." sprach Natasha sanft.

"Das wissen wir, aber wie ich bereits gesagt habe: Er ist der meistgesuchte Verbrecher der Welt. Denkst du, die Menschen werden das einfach so hinnehmen, nur weil er dein bester Freund war bzw. ist und weil du ihn liebst?"

 

Ich verspannte mich augenblicklich bei ihren harten Worten. Sie hatte es auch geschafft, ihr hatte man auch eine zweite Chance gegeben. Sie war sogar nach der Freigabe ihrer Daten nicht verurteilt worden. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich blickte auf meine Knie.

 

"Es sollte eigentlich nichts mehr zählen, als das ich ihn liebe," antwortete ich ihr.

 

Mein Blick wanderte über meine Schulter, als ich die Badetür hörte. Wenige Augenblicke später betrat er das Wohnzimmer und blieb augenblicklich stehen, als er Sam und Natasha sah. Ich hoffte, er würde keine Dummheit machen, ich konnte nicht abschätzen, wie er sich anderen Menschen gegenüber verhalten würde.

Doch Sam wischte all meine Bedenken bei Seite, als er aufstand und Bucky die Hand reichte. Nach kurzen Zögern erwiderte mein Freund die Geste.

 

"Ich bin Sam," stellte sich der Andere vor. "Und du musst Bucky sein, Steve hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."

 

Buckys Blick wanderte unsicher zu mir, ehe er Sam antwortete.

 

"Ich hoffe, er hat nur Gutes erzählt." Sam zog seine Hand zurück und lachte.

 

"Er lässt kein schlechtes Wort auf dich kommen, Mann. Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Sam lachte noch immer und klopfte Bucky gegen die Schulter.

 

Dieser zuckte ein wenig zusammen und sah aus, als ob er den Impuls Sam zu schlagen, hart unterdrücken musste. Doch Bucky schaffte es, indem er sich abwandte und zu mir kam. Ich zog ihn zu mir aufs Sofa und verwob meine Finger mit seinen.

Bucky hatte Natasha noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, doch die Rothaarige beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

Sam setzte sich auch wieder in den Sessel und es war Natasha, die als nächste sprach.

 

"Wir werden morgen zusammen nach New York zu Stark fahren. Ich habe Fury bereits unterrichtet. Er wird dort sein, weil es nicht unsere Entscheidung sein wird, was mit ihm geschieht. Das ist etwas, worüber der Weltsicherheitsrat zu entscheiden hat. Und ich halte es besser, wenn wir in diesem Fall Fury das Reden überlassen …"

 

Entsetzt glitt mein Blick zu Natasha.

 

"Du hast Bucky verraten!" schleuderte ich ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich hab dir vertraut! Ich habe mich an dich gewandt, weil ich dachte du wärst für Bucky und nicht gegen ihn!" Ich war aufgestanden und sah bitter zu Natasha, während Bucky mich am Arm hielt.

 

"Steve nicht …"

 

Doch ich ließ mich von ihm nicht aufhalten. "Was, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass wir nicht mitkommen werden. Das ich lieber mit Bucky fliehen würde, als ihn an diese Menschen auszuliefern. Er ist mein Freund, mein Partner!"

 

"Was denkst du wird dann geschehen? Dann wird man Jagd auf euch Beide machen! Ich will dich nicht von ihm trennen …"

 

"Sein Name ist Bucky," schrie ich Natasha an. "Du kannst nicht einmal Buckys Namen sagen, wie soll ich ... wie sollen wir dir dann vertrauen? Ich werde Bucky nicht ausliefern!"

 

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um mich, hielten mich fest, pressten mich an den warmen Körper Buckys.

 

"Sshhh Stevie," flüsterte er in mein Ohr. "Ganz ruhig, niemand hat gesagt, dass wir uns trennen müssen." Er löste sich ein wenig von mir, sodass er mich ansehen konnte.

"Steve, dass ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe um irgendwann wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich verstehe, dass du mich schützen möchtest, aber das ist nicht nötig." Er küsste mich sanft, ehe sich seine Arme wieder um mich schlossen.

"Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen Steve ..."

 

Ich schloss meine Arme ebenso um Bucky und versuchte meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Meine Wut auf Natasha verwandelte sich gerade in pure Verzweiflung.

Ich konnte das einfach nicht zulassen und ich wünschte mir das ich Natasha nie geschrieben hätte. Bucky hätte für immer bei mir bleiben können, unentdeckt und sicher. Und jetzt sollte er sich Fury und den Leuten vom Weltsicherheitsrat stellen?

 

"Hey Steve?" fragte Bucky.

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mich alle Drei anstarrten.

 

"Was? Ich ... was hast du gesagt?"

 

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir dankbar bin, dass du mich nie aufgegeben hast. Nun lass mich dir beweisen, dass dieses Vertrauen nicht umsonst gewesen ist."

 

**=*=**

 

Der Tag verlief nicht so nach meinen Vorstellungen.

Natasha und Sam hatten uns nach diesem Gespräch wieder verlassen, wobei mir Sam unter vier Augen versicherte, dass er voll und ganz hinter mir und Bucky stand und uns bei allem half, was uns noch bevorstand. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es wenigstens eine Person gab, auf die wir zählen konnten.

 

Bucky und ich aßen schweigend den Auflauf, welchen ich für uns gemacht hatte. Doch mir war der Appetit gehörig vergangen und so schob ich das Essen nur hin und her. Bucky verhielt sich so, als ob nichts gewesen war und ich verkroch mich nach dem abräumen im Wohnzimmer.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich in den leeren Kamin und stellte mir die seltsamsten Szenarien vor, wie es hätte sein können, wenn Bucky nie in den Krieg gezogen wäre und ich niemals Dr. Erskine kennen gelernt hätte.

Wir hätten zusammen alt werden können, auch wenn die Umstände nicht die Besten gewesen wären. Wir hätten unsere Beziehung verstecken müssen und hätten nie in der Öffentlichkeit zueinander stehen dürfen.

Doch das wäre mir im Moment lieber gewesen und ich hätte mich auch jetzt mit Bucky versteckt, doch er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Und dabei würde ich ihn unterstützen.

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	3. 03

**My one and only II – 03**

 

Man holte uns am frühen Morgen ab, mit einem ziemlich neutralen Auto.

Ich trug eine Jeans, T-Shirt und eine Sweatjacke darüber. Bucky hatte sich von mir eine dunkle Jeans geliehen, die ihm ziemlich gut passte. Dazu ein Tanktop und eine meiner Lederjacken, die seinen Metallarm ziemlich gut verdeckte. Für eine Sonnenbrille war es vielleicht noch etwas zu früh, aber ich hielt Bucky nicht davon ab, als er sie aufsetzte.

 

Wir stiegen hinten in den SUV, der uns nach NY bringen sollte. Ich saß schweigend neben Bucky, starrte aus dem Fenster, während er meine Hand fest in seiner hielt und sich mit Sam unterhielt. Er hatte sich angeboten, uns zu begleiten und insgeheim war ich ziemlich froh darum.

 

Ich musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde von sanften Fingern geweckt, die sich in meinen Nacken schoben und mich massierten.

 

"Wir sind da Steve." hörte ich Buckys Stimme an meinem Ohr

 

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam und mein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Der Stark Tower ragte neben uns auf und warf einen großen Schatten auf die Straße.

Der Eingang befand sich wenige Meter weg und davor stand Maria Hill, die Hände ineinander verschränkt und sie schien auf uns zu warten. Die Tür wurde für uns geöffnet und Sam stieg als Erster aus, ehe Bucky und ich folgten.

Wir wurden sofort auf den Eingang verwiesen und Agent Hill begrüßte uns freundlich, reichte jedem von uns die Hand.

 

"Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers, es ist mir eine Freunde, Sie in New York begrüßen zu dürfen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen? Die Versammlung findet im obersten Stock des Towers statt."

 

Maria bat uns nach drinnen und mit einem ziemlich groß anmutenden Aufzug wurden wir in die oberen Stockwerke gebracht. Ich hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, es war das erste Mal seit dem Alienvorfall, dass ich wieder in unserer alten Heimatstadt war.

Der Aufzug hielt und als sich seine Türen öffneten, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns nicht im obersten Stockwerk befanden.

 

"Ich weiß, Sie werden das jetzt nicht gerne hören Captain, aber man wünscht Mr. Barnes allein zu sprechen." Ich versteifte mich augenblicklich.

 

Die junge Frau schien meine Reaktion bemerkt zu haben, denn sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

 

"Keine Sorge Cap, ich werde mich gut um Ihren Freund kümmern. Ich werde ein oder zwei Augen auf ihn haben. Und sobald das Ganze vorbei ist, bringe ich ihn wohlbehalten zu Ihnen zurück.“

 

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Agent Hill ihr Versprechen halten würde, so hatte ich dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl, nicht bei Bucky zu sein.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich in Buckys blaue Augen blicken konnte. Er hatte die Sonnenbrille nach oben geschoben, als wir das Gebäude betreten hatten und lächelte mich nun aufmunternd an.

 

„Es wird alles gut,“ versprach er mir und ich wollte ihm glauben. Ich wollte ihm so unbedingt glauben!

 

Doch mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich in diesem Moment nicht zu Stande. Bucky küsste mich kurz, ehe er mich aus dem Aufzug schob und Sam mir folgte.

Ich blieb solange stehen, bis sich die Türen geschlossen hatten und der Aufzug weg war.

 

Sam schob mich in den Raum und ich setzte mich auf das große Sofa, welches vor einem Kamin stand. Doch mein Blick galt mehr der Aussicht und so saß ich nicht lange auf der Couch sondern ging hinüber zu den großen Fenstern.

 

Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, eine davon lehnte ich an das Fenster und meine Stirn dagegen. Die Andere wanderte in meine Hosentasche. Gedankenverloren beobachtete ich den Verkehr draußen auf den Straßen von New York.

Was würde der Weltsicherheitsrat mit Bucky machen? Würden sie ihn mir wieder wegnehmen? Würden sie ihn für seine Taten einsperren? Musste ich wieder Zeit ohne ihn verbringen und das obwohl ich ihn gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte …

 

Ein tiefes Seufzen rang sich meine Kehle empor, als ich darüber nachdachte. Als all diese dunklen Gedanken wieder durch meinen Kopf liefen.

Ich war nicht bereit dazu, Bucky erneut zu verlieren. Ich konnte das nicht schon wieder durchstehen!

Vielleicht war ich der _'Held der Nation'_ , wie Bucky gesagt hatte. Aber ich war nicht gewillt, mein eigenes Wohl unter das Amerikas zu stellen. Nicht schon wieder!

 

Ich ließ mich nach einer Weile im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken, legte meine Hände im Schoß ab, während ich meinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas lehnte.

Ich hörte Sam neben mir, dass er sich mit dem Rücken zu mir setzte und ich mich nur zurücklehnen brauchte, weil er da war. Mein Kopf wanderte auf seine Schulter und ich starrte an die helle Decke. Sam wusste, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte, dass ich jetzt nicht darüber reden konnte.

Und ich war froh, dass er bei mir war.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich lehnte noch immer an Sams Rücken und die Sonne begann langsam unterzugehen.

Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, der bis auf uns Beide noch immer leer war.

Ich bewegte mich ein wenig und schreckte wohl auch Sam aus einem kleinen Nickerchen auf.

 

„Sind sie noch immer nicht zurück?“ fragte er mich mit schläfriger Stimme.

 

„Nein,“ kam es rau über meine Lippen.

 

Ich erhob mich vom Boden und klopfte den nicht vorhandenen Staub von meiner Jeans, ehe ich meinem Freund auf die Beine half.

Es hatte sich ein wenig Durst bei mir eingestellt und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach der Küche. Was sich in diesen immens großen Räumlichkeiten als ein wenig schwierig gestaltete. Doch schließlich wurde ich in der Küche fündig und nahm zwei Flaschen Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

Ich kehrte zu Sam zurück und ließ mich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen, reichte ihm die Flasche.

 

„Es wird bestimmt wieder alles gut,“ versuchte er mich aufzumuntern.

 

Ich nickte, als ich die Flasche zwischen meinen Händen drehte.

Noch hatte ich meine Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, dass man Bucky nicht für das verurteilen würde, dass er unter Einfluss von Hydra getan hatte.

 

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wir hätten niemals in diesen Krieg ziehen müssen. Das hätte für uns so vieles einfacher gemacht,“ flüsterte ich.

 

Sam drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich skeptisch an.

 

„Bist du dir da sicher? Das es vieles einfach gemacht hätte?“ Er seufzte. „Steve, ihr habt in einer Zeit gelebt, in der man euch für eure Gefühle ins Gefängnis gesteckt hätte. Ihr hättet nie zueinander stehen können und euch nie in der Öffentlichkeit lieben dürfen! Die Zeit jetzt mag für euch vielleicht auch nicht einfach sein … ich kann dich schon verstehen. Aber, Mann, du kannst endlich mit dem Kerl zusammen sein, den du seit deinem, was? Vierzehnten Lebensjahr liebst?“ Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich wandte meinen Blick in seine Richtung.

„Sie es als eine zweite Chance an, Rogers. Nicht viele bekommen dieses Privileg!“

 

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder auf den Sonnenuntergang.

Ein Privileg … vermutlich hatte Sam recht. Vermutlich war es wirklich ein verdammtes Privileg und verdammt viel Glück, dass Bucky und ich eine zweite Chance bekamen, dass wir wieder zusammen waren und dieses Mal sogar so zusammen sein konnten, wie wir es immer gewollt hatten. Keine Versteckspielchen mehr, kein Gefängnis …

 

„Danke Sam …“

 

„Hey … dafür bin ich da. Jemand muss dir ja sagen, wie der Hase heutzutage läuft oder?“

 

Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, welches aber sofort erstarb, als ich die Aufzugtüren hörte. Ich setzte mich aufrecht und drehte mich um, um kurz darauf Maria um die Ecke biegen zu sehen.

Mir war bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie etwas anderes trug, als die Anzüge, welche sie bei S.H.I.E.L.D getragen hatte. Eine Bluse und einen Rock, das sah man wohl eher selten an ihr.

Doch glitt mein Blick an ihr vorbei, in der Hoffnung Bucky würde noch auftauchen. Aber er kam nicht.

 

Als Maria auf den Stufen stehen blieb, erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und ging zu ihr hinüber. Ich hatte sie bei unserer Ankunft nicht so genau betrachtet, aber jetzt im Dämmerlicht wirkte sie müde und abgespannt.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie mir eine Mappe entgegenhielt. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie aus ihren Händen.

 

„Bucky wird heute Nacht hier bleiben Steve, es ist eine Anordnung von Fury. In dem Folder sind Unterlagen für ein Hotel für dich und Mr. Wilson.“ Sie lächelte matt. „Der Weltsicherheitsrat hat zugestimmt, keine Anklage gegen Bucky zu erheben, wenn er sich öffentlich für seine Taten entschuldigt.“

 

„Aber … das würde Hydra ein perfektes Angriffsziel liefern,“ bemerkte Sam, der nun neben mir stand.

 

„Ich weiß … das wissen sie alle! Aber Bucky hat der für morgen anberaumten Pressekonferenz zugestimmt. Ich konnte nicht viel machen. Es macht den Anschein, als ob er das ganze endlich hinter sich lassen möchte und ich kann es nachvollziehen. Danach ist er frei und kann tun was er möchte.“

Maria legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd.

„Keine Sorge Cap, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er weiß was er tut.“

 

Ihre Worte waren nett gemeint und ich war ihr auch ein wenig dankbar dafür, doch im Moment halfen sie mir nicht gerade viel.

Ich durfte ihn nicht sehen, er musste eine Pressekonferenz überstehen, sich den Fragen der Reporter stellen und all das ohne meine Hilfe. Ich konnte bzw. durfte nicht bei ihm sein und das machte mich gerade fertig.

 

Ich schlug kurz den Ordner auf und besah mir die Daten, ehe ich ihn wieder schloss und gegen Sams Brust klatschte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr wieder nach unten. Als ich das Gefährt verließ, zog ich meine Kapuze über den Kopf und verließ den Stark-Tower.

 

Ich brauchte jetzt einfach ein wenig frische Luft und so lief ich durch die Straßen New Yorks. Der Stadt, welche früher einmal unser zu Hause gewesen war.

Es herrschte ziemlich viel Verkehr, ein ständiges Dröhnen, Hupen und Sirenen erfüllten die Straßen. Ich achtete nicht auf meinen Weg oder wohin meine Beine mich trugen. Es war New York und so viel hatte sich die Stadt in den letzten 70 Jahren vielleicht nicht geändert. Zumindest konnte ich noch immer eine U-Bahn-Station suchen, sollte ich mich wirklich verlaufen.

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, wurden die Gehwege leerer und ich hatte mehr Platz, konnte mich freier bewegen und ich blickte ein wenig erstaunt auf, als ich an den alten Docks ankam.

 

Hier hatte sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten wohl einiges getan und ich setzte mich an den Rand und starrte auf den Fluss hinaus, ließ meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen.

Auch zu dem, was Bucky und Maria gesagt hatten.

Ich sollte Bucky genügend Vertrauen entgegenbringen, dass er das auch allein schaffen konnte. Früher hatte ich ihm so bedingungslos vertraut, hatte nie an dem gezweifelt was er tat.

 

Doch ich vermutete das dahinter einfach ein wenig Angst steckte.

 

Angst davor, dass er es nicht schaffte, dass ich ihn wieder verlor.

 

Angst das die Welt ihn nicht so akzeptieren konnte, wie er war.

 

Angst das sie uns nicht so akzeptierten, wie wir waren.

 

Ich stöhnte auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Ich musste endlich aufhören, mich von meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Wahnsinn treiben zu lassen.

Also stand ich auf und begann zu laufen.

 

Ich war der verdammte Held der Nation! Ich durfte keine Angst zeigen! Nicht in diesem Moment!

 

Sam war mit Sicherheit bereits in dem Hotel, welches Maria für uns gebucht hatte. Ich brauchte knappe zwanzig Minuten, bis ich es gefunden hatte und mich nach Sam erkundigte.

Die Dame am Empfang teilte mir mit, dass er bereits eingetroffen war und sie gab mir unsere Zimmernummer. Ich bedankte mich mit einem großen Lächeln und nahm die Stufen nach oben.

 

Ich hatte genug von Aufzügen für den heutigen Tag.

 

**=*=**

 

Sam hatte wirklich bereits auf mich gewartet und ich konnte mir erst einmal einen Vortrag über das Weglaufen anhören und das ich endlich meinen Mann stehen sollte und so weiter.

Als sich mein Freund endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, teilte er mir mit, dass Maria ihm den Platz für die Pressekonferenz morgen gesagt hatte und sie uns dort erwartete. Wir sollten uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten, hatte sie gesagt.

Und sie hatte Bucky ein Handy gegeben, sodass ich zumindest über die heutige Nacht ein wenig Kontakt mit ihm halten konnte. Auch wenn sie es für klüger hielt, wenn es nur Textnachrichten wären und keine Anrufe.

Es wäre unauffälliger.

 

Ich nahm das Mobiltelefon von Sam entgegen und verzog mich damit auf das kleine Sofa im Raum. Da ich diese Nacht sowieso kein Auge zubekommen würde, konnte Sam auch das Bett haben.

Doch für den Moment ließ ich das Telefon noch außer Acht, denn ich hatte ein wenig Hunger. Wir bestellten uns etwas von der Karte aufs Zimmer, da ich mich nicht der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen wollte und Sam konnte es verstehen.

 

Wir bekamen Pizza serviert und eine Flasche Wein, welche mein Freund für sich allein beanspruchte, ich blieb bei meinem Wasser.

Es war ziemlich spät geworden und als wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, teilten wir noch das Bettzeug auf, ehe Sam duschen ging und ich mich in Shorts auf das Sofa verzog.

 

„Und nur damit das klar ist: Kein Sexting! Ich hätte gern ne ruhige Nacht hier!“ scherzte Sam noch, ehe er im Bad verschwand.

 

Ich konnte nicht anders und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich machte das Mobiltelefon an und gab den Pin ein, um es freizuschalten. Es dauerte einen Moment bis es hochgefahren und Empfang hatte. Ich sah in die Kontaktliste und darin befand sich nur eine Nummer.

Also öffnete ich die Nachrichten und begann zu tippen. Den Ton hatte ich vorher ausgemacht, sodass ich Sam nicht stören würde.

 

_{Hey Bucky, wie geht es dir?}_

 

Ich drückte 'senden' und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Telefon auf meiner Bettdecke vibrierte.

 

_{Danke der Nachfrage, es geht mir gut … so einigermaßen. Ich vermisse dich!}_

_{Ich vermisse dich auch. Ich werde morgen bei der Pressekonferenz dabei sein. Nur im Hintergrund, weil Maria meinte, es wäre besser. Aber ich bin da!}_

_{Ich weiß Stevie, ich weiß. Aber es ist ein kleiner Preis dafür, dass wir dann unsere Freiheit haben. Und hör auf, dir deinen hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen! Es wird alles gut. Vertrau mir Steve!}_

_{Das tu ich Bucky … ich vertraue dir. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen!}_

_{Eine ziemlich große Verantwortung, die du mir da aufbrummst ;) Aber hör auf dir darüber Gedanken zu machen und versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein guter Tag. Ich liebe dich Steve, vergiss das nie!}_

 

Bei seinen letzten geschriebenen Worten musste ich schlucken und ich presste das Handy an meine Brust.

Wie konnte er nur denken, dass ich das je vergessen würde?

 

_{Wie könnte ich das je vergessen Bucky?!?! 'Ich steh das mit dir durch!' Schon vergessen?}_

_{Ich hab da so ein paar Lücken in meinem Kopf :) Schlaf jetzt Stevie :*}_

_{Ich liebe dich! <3}_

 

Ich legte das Handy auf den Tisch, als Sam wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts.

Ich deckte mich bis zu den Ohren hin zu, boxte das Kissen zurecht und drehte mich auf die Seite, sodass ich die Lehne des Sofas vor Augen hatte.

Ich vermisste Bucky so sehr, dass es weh tat.

Und ich würde ihm vertrauen!

 

Morgen würde ein guter Tag werden.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Nacht war grauenhaft gewesen. Ich hatte kaum geschlafen, hatte mich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und es wurde bereits hell, als ich endlich in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf glitt. Aber dieses Vergnügen wurde mir auch nicht lange gegönnt, da Sam den Wecker auf halb sieben gestellt hatte.

 

Die Pressekonferenz würde um neun Uhr im Stark-Tower stattfinden und wir mussten vorher noch frühstücken und eine Dusche würde mir auch nicht schaden.

 

Nachdem Sams Wecker mich also unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, rollte ich mich von dem Sofa runter und tappte ins Bad. Ich duschte ziemlich lauwarm, damit meine Lebensgeister ein wenig in Schwung kamen und nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, gesellte ich mich zu Sam.

Wir gingen nach unten, um zu frühstücken, ehe wir uns auf den Weg in den Stark-Tower machten.

 

Die Straße vor dem Gebäude war gefüllt mit Autos und Sam bat den Taxifahrer, einfach stehen zu bleiben, damit wir den Rest zu Fuß gehen konnten.

So war es ein wenig leichter, aber es drängten sich immer mehr Presse- und TV-Fahrzeuge vor dem Gebäude und wir hatten Schwierigkeiten zum Eingang zu kommen. Man hatte den Eingangsbereich absperren lassen und es wurden nur Leute mit Einladung oder einem Presseausweis eingelassen. Und wir hatten weder das eine, noch das andere.

 

Ich panikte bereits ein wenig, als Sam Maria neben dem Eingang erkannte. Die Brünette kam auf uns zu und hob das Absperrband einfach hoch, sodass wir unten durch konnten.

 

„Macht euch auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. Folgt dabei einfach den Massen. Eure Plätze befinden sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes.“

 

Sam und ich wollten gerade losgehen, als sich Marias Hand um meinen Arm legte. Verwundert drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihr um.

 

„Mach keine Dummheiten, ja?“

 

Ich nickte und würde versuchen, mich zusammenzureißen, was diesen Teil anging.

Ich hatte Bucky schließlich versprochen, ihm zu vertrauen und wer war ich dann und würde Dummheiten begehen?

 

Sam ging zum Konferenzraum voraus und ich folgte ihm. Zur Sicherheit, damit ich nicht so leicht erkannt wurde, hatte ich mir die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf gezogen und eine Brille aufgesetzt. Ich zweifelte zwar daran, dass meine Tarnung perfekt war, aber für den Moment musste es reichen.

 

Sam fand unsere Plätze ziemlich schnell und wir ließen uns auf die Stühle sinken. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Menschen und ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Ich war nervös! Ziemlich sogar.

 

Mein Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet und als eine der kleinen Seitentüren aufging, ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und es wurde augenblicklich still. Maria schlüpfte neben Sam auf den letzten freien Platz.

 

Doch ich konnte im Moment meinen Blick nicht von Bucky wenden.

Er sah genauso müde und erschöpft aus wie vor vier Tagen, als er an diesem schicksalhaften Morgen in meinem Wohnzimmer gestanden hatte. Mit Sicherheit hatte er in der Nacht kein Auge zubekommen und hatte sich überlegt, was er alles sagen konnte, sagen würde …

Und ich drückte ihm jetzt die Daumen, dass es so klappen würde.

 

Neben Bucky kamen auch noch Natasha und Fury aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer. Bei Natashas Anblick wallte Zorn in mir auf und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Ihr hatten wir diese ganze Misere zu verdanken! Hätte sie nicht Fury benachrichtigt, könnten Bucky und ich noch immer in meiner Wohnung in Washington sitzen!

 

Als Fury mit seiner Ansprache begann, hörte ich ihm nicht zu. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt vollkommen allein meinem Freund.

Seine Augen glitten suchend über die Menge und sein Blick hellte sich ein klein wenig auf, als er mich erkannte. Ich lächelte ihn an und hoffte, dass meine Anwesenheit ihm wenigstens ein wenig Kraft und Stärke gab.

 

Bucky löste seinen Blick von mir, als er von Fury angesprochen wurde. Er räusperte sich kurz und als er zu sprechen begann, schien meine Welt stehen zu bleiben.

 

„Guten Morgen Ladies und Gentleman. Vielen Dank, dass sie ihre wertvolle Zeit opfern und hierher gekommen sind. Viele von ihnen werden sich noch ziemlich gut an mich erinnern. Wohl mehr an meine Identität als Winter Soldier, als an den Mann, der ich davor gewesen war. Denn dazu müssten sie ungefähr zwischen 80 und 90 Jahren alt sein.“ Einige der anwesenden Reporter lachten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie über meine oder Hydras Geschichte wissen. Ich wurde nach einem schweren Sturz von einem Zug von Dr. Armin Zola in ein Hydra-Labor verschleppt, wo sie mir meinen linken Arm ersetzten und begannen nach und nach meine Erinnerungen zu löschen. Das meiste habe ich wohl während eines Cryoprozesses verloren. Ich möchte die Taten, die ich als Winter Soldier begangen habe, nicht rechtfertigen, da ich weiß, dass sie schrecklich und grausam waren. Aber ich bitte sie, mir zu glauben, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich jede einzelne von ihnen bereue. Und ich möchte mich hiermit offiziell bei den betroffenen Menschen und Familien entschuldigen! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihnen allen solch großes Leid und solchen Schmerz zugefügt habe.

Viele von ihnen werden sich noch an die Ereignisse in Washington erinnern und … es gab dort auf diesem Helicarrier jemanden, der etwas in mir ausgelöst hat, der mich dazu brachte, meine Handlungen zu überdenken, der mich zum ersten Mal daran erinnerte, dass ich nicht der Winter Soldier bin, sondern das mein Name James Buchanan Barnes ist.

Von diesem Tag an habe ich nach diesem Mann gesucht, den Mann, den Captain America Bucky und James Buchanan Barnes genannt hatte und wurde schließlich auf einer Ausstellung im Smithsonian fündig. Und was ich dort sah, war ich.

Ich weiß, dass ich nichts von dem, was ich getan habe, je wieder gut machen kann und das viele von ihnen mich vermutlich hassen werden und ich verstehe sie vollkommen. Ich biete ihnen meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an und ich hoffe, dass vielleicht ein kleiner Teil von ihnen in der Lage ist, diese zu akzeptieren.“

 

Als Bucky aufhörte zu reden, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Spannung im Raum war beinahe greifbar und ich rutschte unruhig in meinem Stuhl hin und her.

 

„Mr. Barnes wurde im Zuge dessen, dass er sich öffentlich zu seinen Taten bekennt und entschuldigt, die Freiheit gewährt. Der Weltsicherheitsrat hat nach eingehender Prüfung festgestellt, dass Mr. Barnes nicht im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten war, als er diese Taten begangen hat und das bei den Vorfällen im letzten Jahr Alexander Pierce seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Der Weltsicherheitsrat möchte sie alle bitten, Mr. Barnes in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm die Freiheit zu gewähren, die ihm nach all den Jahren in Gefangenschaft und der Unterdrückung zusteht. Fragen sind nicht erwünscht!“

 

Fury nickte Natasha zu und die beiden begannen sich zu erheben, als Bucky noch einmal seine Hand hob. Verwirrt blickten sie sich an und ich setzte mich aufrecht in meinen Stuhl.

 

„Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich gerne loswerden möchte!“

 

„Mr. Barnes, wir hatten doch ...“ Bucky schnitt Fury mit einer wirschen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

 

„Es ist ein Versprechen, dass ich vor Jahrzehnten gegeben habe und das würde ich nun gerne einlösen.“ Fury und Natasha nahmen wieder platz und mein Atem stockte.

„Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, lebte ich hier in dieser Stadt, in Brooklyn. Und ich lernte eines Tages den größten Chaoten kennen, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Sein Name war Steven Grant Rogers. Viele von Ihnen kennen ihn jetzt als Captain America. Steve war nicht immer der, der er heute ist. Er war klein, vorlaut und krank. Doch das machte nichts, denn er besaß bereits damals ein Herz aus Gold und wir wurden ziemlich schnell Freunde, wuchsen gemeinsam auf. Wir lebten in einer rauen Zeit, Homosexualität war damals nicht gern gesehen und wir versuchten unsere Gefühle voreinander zu verstecken, was bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt auch gut funktionierte.

Aber jeder von ihnen kennt wohl das Gefühl, wenn man seine Emotionen zu lange unterdrückt und sie mit einem Mal explosionsartig aus einem heraus schießen.

So war das auch bei Steve und mir. Wir tanzten jahrelang umeinander herum, versuchten alles, um unsere Freundschaft so normal wie möglich zu halten. Aber irgendwann ging es einfach nicht mehr und ich gestand ihm meine Liebe. Sie können sich vielleicht meine Erleichterung vorstellen, als Steve mir sagte, dass auch er mich liebte. Von diesem Moment an war es für uns ein wenig leichter, die Last der Gefühle war von unseren Schultern gewichen, doch mit ihr kam die Angst, dass man uns erwischen könnte.

In der Öffentlichkeit verhielten wir uns so normal wie möglich, doch eines Tages verlor ich meinen Job an den Docks, weil ich Steve verteidigt hatte und an diesem Tag gab ich Steve ein Versprechen.“

 

Bucky stand von seinem Platz auf und kam nun auf uns zu. Als er in unserer Reihe stehen blieb, stockte mir der Atem. Maria erhob sich von ihrem Platz und auch Sam folgte ihrem Beispiel, sodass Bucky zu mir kommen konnte.

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, welche ich ohne zu zögern nahm, und zog mich auf die Beine. Mit einem sanften Lächeln schob er mir die Kapuze vom Kopf.

 

„Mein Herz gehört dir, Stevie. Das hat es schon immer. Vom ersten Tag an … und heute ist dieser Tag, an dem ich der Welt stolz verkünden kann: Ich bin James Buchanan Barnes und das hier, Ladies und Gentleman ist Steve Rogers. Und mit ihm möchte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen.“

 

Buckys Hand legte sich an meine Wange und ich war noch immer unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

Bis sich seine Lippen auf die meinen legten.

Meine Hände schlossen sich um seine Wangen und ich hielt ihn fest bei mir, während wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten.

 

Als wir uns voneinander löste, lehnte Bucky seine Stirn gegen meine und ich musste für einen Moment meine Augen schließen.

 

„Ich liebe dich Stevie …“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich musste hart schlucken bei seinen Worten und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, hielt ihn fest bei mir, während sich Buckys Arme um meinen Körper schlangen.

 

„Ich dich auch Bucky …“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

 _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


End file.
